


The Art of Purrsuasion

by slashyrogue



Series: The Life and Times of Artemis Lecter [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animals Meeting For the First Time, Jealous Kitten, M/M, Sexy Fluff, Spoiled Pets, season one AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will and Hannibal decide to introduce Artemis to Winston.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Life and Times of Artemis Lecter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1206681
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	The Art of Purrsuasion

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

Hannibal nodded. “Yes, I’m quite sure. We have yet to determine if Artemis is allergic and as neither of us is prepared to get rid of our pets this may be the thing that ends this side of our relationship.” 

Will frowned and looked at Winston who was sitting quite patiently as he stared at mewling bit of black fluff that wriggled in Hannibal’s arms. 

“Okay.” 

The minute they let both of them go they went right to each other, Artemis curling her back defensively as Winston attempted to get closer. She hissed and he jumped back, barking once, and then to Will’s shock his dog fell down onto his back before showing his belly. 

Artemis seemed confused but not once had she sneezed. Her defensive stance all but disappeared as she slowly came over to sniff Winston who just stared with his tongue hanging out. 

“Huh.” 

“Perhaps the scratching was not allergies after all.” 

“I guess not? Are you sure….” 

Winston moved onto his side as the kitten jumped onto him, sniffing still, and not a moment later she began to curl up and lie down. 

Will laughed. “I guess you’re not the only one who she’s got wrapped around her little paws.” 

He knelt down to pet Winston and Artemis growled at him. 

“Yet she still does not like you,” Hannibal sighed, “I’m not sure if she ever will.” 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. The “Make Artemis Like Me” treats had gone through four batches and seven canine taste testers before he’d been sure of them. Salmon, Egg, and Chicken hadn’t seem to Will the best mix but the dogs had been pretty excited about the treats during his last test. He reached in and put two in his hand holding them out for Artemis to inspect. 

She sniffed and moved to stand, coming closer until her little nose brushed his palm. 

“That’s it. Consider this a peace offering.” 

He got nipped for his trouble but she took the first one, pulling it off his hand and onto Winston’s back. Will chuckled when Winston’s ears perked up and he gave him the other one. 

“Good boy, Winston.” 

“It’s the start of peace perhaps?” 

Will slowly put his hand on Artemis and pet her head. She didn’t tense up but sniffed his fingers. 

“I think so.” 

Hannibal came to kneel down beside them and took the bag. Several more treats were put in Will’s hand and Artemis stood up to come closer. Much to Will’s shock she began to lick his palm and eat them quickly. 

He laughed and Hannibal kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” 

Winston licked Artemis on the tail and they watched her finish the treats before coming over to him again. She rubbed on his side and climbed back up onto his back. 

“I think she likes him.”    
  


Hannibal turned Will’s cheek and they smiled at each other. “Apparently she’s picked up my soft spot for members of the Graham pack.” 

Will kissed him softly, letting the treat bag fall, and they got lost in the taste of each other. He sighed and reached for Hannibal’s cock only for a loud hiss to interrupt their bliss. They both turned and saw Artemis standing beside them, back arched as she growled. 

He sighed. 

“Like you said, it’s a learning curve. I guess I should’ve used more fish.” 

Hannibal kissed his cheek. “I’m not sure she’s going to ever like us being close with each other. But seeing as how she’s so young in time she will learn to tolerate you.” 

“I guess.” 

He reached out to touch Winston only for Artemis to swipe at him. “Living outside perhaps made her very territorial for things she considers hers?” 

“She just met Winston two seconds ago!” 

“Yes, but...Winston is not taking my attention as thoroughly as you are.”    
  


Will shook his head. “This is why I’m not a cat person.”    
  


“Perhaps in time you will learn to enjoy them.” 

He turned to smile at Hannibal. “Doubt that, but we’ll see. Now...I think we both deserve to celebrate this meeting going so well.” 

Hannibal kissed his hand. “Yes, I suppose we do. Do you think they’ll be okay alone?” 

They looked at the animals again and saw Artemis was pulling the fallen bag of treats in her tiny mouth towards Winston. He grabbed the bag, let them have the few that fell though Artemis scratched his hand in the process, and put the rest in the pocket of his coat where it hung on the rack by the door. 

“I think they’ll be more than okay. I just hope that she doesn’t get any smarter or I might end up buried in the backyard by my own dogs.” 

Hannibal took his hand. “No need to worry about that,” he teased, “Artemis knows that burying bodies in the backyard will lead to too many questions. Now the woods…” 

Will laughed and pulled him towards the stairs. 

“Careful, Doctor. I might start to suspect you of foul play.” 

He gasped when Hannibal pulled him close at the foot of the stairs, and the hardness of his cock made Will shiver. “Is there any other kind?” 

The rest of the afternoon was a blur of skin and sighs until a crash broke the bubble of desire. Will ran down the stairs only to find the coat rack on the floor along with many tiny cat treats. He sighed. 

“They will be sick from this much indulgence.” 

“It’s organic, they should be fine, but….your cat really does hate me doesn’t she?” 

He lifted up his now shredded coat. 

“I’m sorry,” Hannibal whispered, hugging him from behind.

“It’s okay,” Will mumbled, leaning back into his arms, “I can take it.” 

Winston came up and Will pet his head, though Artemis growled the entire time. He cleaned up the treats and put them into the fridge where he knew the demon kitten couldn’t get inside. They were both naked the whole time and soon found themselves in each other’s arms again. 

Hannibal pulled him into the laundry room and fucked him on the dryer while they ignored the meows from the other side of the doorway. He didn’t care one bit. 

Artemis might have Hannibal wrapped around her little paws but she wouldn’t push Will away from him. Not when he could feel like this. 

Cats were not the only ones who could be territorial. 

  
  



End file.
